Warrior's Bane
by LovelessNightmare
Summary: Kai Mei's life was spared during the battle of Chibi. Knowing she could never return to Wei without disgracing her family; Kai Mei decides to join her enemy. Can she survive with the fact she betrayed her kingdom for another?
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ This is not proofread that well... and I really just wanted to get donw with teh first chapter since it is always the first chapters and openings that give me a problem. But the rest of the story is way better than this so please just bare through the first and don't let it turn you away from the story... Thanks for reading!~**

Wind whipped viciously around the war fleet, soldiers clad in blue braced themselves against the strong wind and raging sea of green and red. A small built female, with dark brown hair pulled into a hair ponytail, fought against a small group of soldiers. Her blades flashed crimson and silver, as she swung at the last to men in front of her. Turning around she charged at another small group.

"Kai Mei!" Another female cried out for her to come back. Ignoring the pleas of her bodyguards, Kai Mei rushed towards an officer, or at least what she thought was an officer. His crimson armor was quite different from the rest she noted so he must have been an officer. His hair was done up in a ponytail that mocked her messy one. not to mention he was a little more agile than her. Letting out a frustrated hiss she charged at his open back.

Kai Mei never saw it coming. One moment she is behind him the next she was on her back with a splitting pain racing through her right side. Her two short shorts flung across the ships wooden decks. Above her stood the officer: a cocky smirk upon his handsome face.

"Thought you could get me off guard, didn't you?" His smirk grew a little bigger at Kai Mei's glare.

"Go to Hell!" She finally shouted, her voice ragged from shouting commands. The man's smirk fell as her words sunk in. Kai Mei noticed the murderous glint that flickered to life like a hot coal suddenly exposed to grass.

"I believe that will be you…" He murmured, his brown eyes never leaving hers as he rose his weapon for the finishing blow.

Kai Mei would never admit that she was scared. Sure this was her first real battle, but she knew how to control her fear. She was trained her whole life for war. Sure she was nineteen summers, and only just starting to go to war, but still she could at least be able to handle fear. But now laying on her back trying to regain what little breath she could, and realizing that she was going to most likely die. It scared her.

Closing her eyes Kai Mei waited for the painful blow only it never came. Cautiously she opened one eye to find two swords blocking the nunchuks from slamming into her.

"Mei Ling? Mei Ying?" She asked hope filling her voice. Maybe her two bodyguards came and saved her last minute. Her eyes darted to the owner; only to have her hope doused when they landed on a tiny brunette female with grey eyes. Her white and green armor indicated she was from Shu.

"Master Ling Tong, please back off." The girl growled her voice taking on a tone of command.

Ling Tong sighed and drew his weapon back. "Sparing another one? Shu is too kind hearted." He hissed before leaving the two females. Kai Mei glanced back up at the tiny brunette. She looked barely even sixteen years, too frail and delicate for war like this. Doing a quick check around the ship Kai Mei noted that all of her men were dead. She could see flames eating away at the other Wei vessels. Her eyes scanned the sea of carnage looking for her two friends only she couldn't find them.

"The other two females were taken prisoner." The girl seemed to read her mind. With grey eyes like that Kai Mei could almost believe it.

"So I'm a prisoner too now?" She finally asked. Tears threatened to fall as she thought of how she failed everyone.

"Now that the battle is over, you are."

"It's over?"

"Cao Cao's fleet is being eaten by the flames of Wu. Most of his soldiers are already burned alive." Kai Mei stared wide eyed at the girl. For the ways she talked she seemed so old… older than even her, and experienced on top of that.

"How old are you and how many battles have you been in?" Kai Mei's curiosity finally won out.

The girl turned to look down at her and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm fifteen springs… and this is only my second battle."

"W-what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ So here is the next chapter of Warrior's Bane... Lets just say Green Tea smoothie and Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core soundtrack fueled this chapter... Also I'm just going to go ahead and say this.. I am not good at describing... I can not describe what a character looks like but I will drop hints about what I can at the moment in the story. So enjoy! R&amp;R!**

**~LovelessNightmare~**

* * *

Every way she turn there was something red, from the banners to the soldiers armor. Red. It was really starting to get to her. Not to mention she was stuck with that cocky officer from early. Ling Tong was it? Her oh-so-nice savior, in white and green, left her with him, so she could go back to the Shu encampment, and do whatever that girl did. Kai Mei let out a frustrated sigh and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Why was her luck always the worst in these types of cases?

"Will you stop that? It's starting to get annoying." Ling Tong hissed at her.

Kai Mei feigned innocence and smiled sweetly. "What ever do you mean kind, sir." Ling Tong growled and turned away from her, already tired of the annoying brat he had to watch.

"Just be quiet… Gods your worst than, Gan Ning." he mumbled and quicken his pace. The sooner he got to Lord Sun Quan the faster he could get rid of this annoying female. A thud sounded behind him followed by a muffled groan. Glancing behind him for the source of the sounds, Ling Tong realized his charge had suddenly disappeared "Where the hell did she go?"

"You know dirt does not taste good." Ling Tong looked down towards the muffled voice. He tried to stifled the laugh that was begging to break out. Kai Mei lay before him face first in the dirt. With her hands tied behind her back so she couldn't brace herself against the fall... let alone get up.

"Don't tell me you fell over your own feet." Kai Mei's head nodded slightly, causing him to burst into a fit laughter. He never met such a klutzy person in his life.

Some of the soldiers walking by stopped at the scene before them. Ling Tong laughing like he lost his mind and a girl with her face in the dirt. Maybe she was a fangirl throwing herself at him or crawling on the ground just to amuse him. Shaking their heads they quickly continued on.

"Gods your klutzy." Ling Tong knelt down and helped her stand up once again.

She glared at him before shaking her head."What's with the sudden change in attitude?" She finally asked; letting a cocky smirk raise onto her lips. Ling Tong turned away, his ponytail dangerously close to slapping her in the face. He signaled her to follow once more. The same silence from before overtook them as they marched through the Wu camp. Heading for the main tent: that Lord Sun Quan was sure to be at.

"Who's your master?" Kai Mei blurted out, the question had been on her mind ever since she saw him fight. He was good she'd admit that, but there was always a flaw to every fighter. For instance her flaw was she had a hard time not falling over her own two feet. Ling Tong stopped abruptly causing her to slam into his back. She hissed and quickly backed away wishing she could rub the pain that blossomed on her nose.

"My father." He replied shortly.

"Hm...He must be pretty good to train a son like you."

"He was."

Was? Great past tense… so his father must be dead. If her hands were free she would of hit herself. 'Way to go Kai Mei you get him to open up a little and then you piss him off by bring up his father'

"Sorry." she muttered. He glanced at her before walking once more.

"Your style… there's something about it…" Kai Mei tilted her head to the side. Something about her style of fighting? "It seems like you have an opening and you taunt your enemies into trying to find it… only its not really there. You get what I'm saying right?" So he was watching her fight? Sadly she had no idea what he was even talking about... didn't everyone have an illusion or what ever he was talking about, to their fighting?

"Not at all."

"You're hopeless." he groaned while shaking his head in disbelief. She may be pretty but she was clueless. Kai Mei stuck her tongue out at him and let out a huff. "and stop acting like a child your… ah how old?"

"Nineteen summers…"

Ling Tong coughed and stared at her with wide eyes. "You sure don't act your age."

"Oi! I can act however I want to." She protested Ling Tong rolled his eyes and stopped, once again, before a fancy looking tent. No doubt some higher ups for the decoration. Which reminded her... why was she even being escorted to gods knows where and not being held with the other prisoners?

"Well then... I guess you won't be keeping your head… Not a big lost for Wu." Ling Tong shrugged before pulling the cream colored tent flap open and gesturing for her to walk inside before following.

The first thing Kai Mei noticed was at least seven different generals standing before Sun Quan. She recognized the Wu leader; for she had heard of him many time in the Wei palace. Ling Tong grabbed her arm and dragged her towards his leader. The small space fell into an uncomfortable silence when everyone noticed them.

Stopping a few feet away from him Ling Tong bowed. "My Lord permission to speak?"

"Permission granted." Sun Quan answered. Kai Mei fell into a stoic expression: she didn't trust any of these people. Not even the other three females in the same premises. Though, she glanced at the one next to the half naked pirate, with bells, who looked strangely familiar, there was something about her that screamed kindness and trust. Odd for a warrior to have such a deceiving aura.

Ling Tong glanced at Kai Mei before explaining to his lord. "This is Kai Mei… a warrior from Wei. The White Goddess of Shu spared her life." He glanced at her again trying to find any emotions when he mentioned her savior. Nothing same emotionless expression she suddenly wore since Sun Quan spoke. She should at least have been happy to have some sort of name to go by instead of nothing at all. His eyes quickly darted back to Sun Quan. "She couldn't bring her to Shu and asked to see if we might have use for a warrior like this one…" That got Kai Mei's attention and she quickly snapped her gaze away from the other female.

"How do we know she would not betray us?" one of the other females, Big Boobs, Kai Mei had dubbed her, spoke up. She didn't even agree to this at all she would never betray Wei. Never!

"I doubt she will… I think she will fit in better in Wu than in Wei. We could use someone of her talents.. unlike a stupid pirate who just kills for the hell of it." Ling Tong muttered the last part under his breath, but Kai Mei still heard it.

"And what would your choice be Kai Mei?" Sun Quan asked finally acknowledging her existence. What was her choice? Now that she thought about it… Lord Cao Cao would most likely kill her for failing him.. he did say he would kill her twin and her if she failed to guard one ship. It was surprising he even let her do that much...and for all they knew she died when the ship blew up. So her brother would be safe… wouldn't he? If she joined Wu she would lose her family… or what was of her family. But Wu seemed so different… they seemed to want her strength. They needed her. Maybe… just maybe she could finally do something more than just be eye candy of all the old men that wanted to stare at her, or rot away with just hoping to go to war and help.

Kai Mei looked up, determination written in her light brown eyes. "I choose…"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Kai Mei decided to join Wu. So far she wasn't regretting it. She was glad that Xue Xing decided to drop her off and leave her with an asshole who really didn't care what happened to her. Even now he was off trying to beat some pirate. Letting out a sigh Kai Mei leaned back in the peach tree and swatted at some of the branches in a cat like manner. Though she wasn't entirely alone. It seemed she need to have someone watching her almost all day. Lord Sun Quan did not fully trust her just yet and it bugged her to no end. Currently the female warrior that had that deceiving aura about her, was sitting at the base of the tree. Her sword lay beside her as she rested. Her head was tilted back in a relaxed posture and her eyes were closed. To be honest in Kai Mei's mind the woman was hardly wearing any protection. Her perfect toned stomach showed in the cut off like top and her skirt barely fell to her knees.

Kai Mei jumped back when the woman's deep brown eyes snapped open and sent a small glare at her.

"It is not polite to stare." She hissed through the small smile on her face made her words seem less of a reprimand. Her face softened as she patted the ground beside her. "Come sit by me Kai Mei… I think since we will be working together for the benefit of Wu we might as well get to know each other." She sent another smile that had the younger female standing beside her in an instant. Silently she plopped down beside her and sent an unsure smile at the older one.

"What is your name?" Kai Mei finally asked since she still had yet to really learn all the officers names.

"Lee Chan." she answered, her brown eye boring into Kai Mei's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kai Me inclined her head slightly before looking back up at the crystal clear sky. Wu was hot and humid weather she was not used to since she lived in the north. Though cool breezes blew every now and then it still didn't stop her from sweating up a storm. Leaning further back against the ragged bark of the peach tree she stretched before letting her eyes flutter close briefly. She felt at ease with Lee Chan even though she still didn't like her aura.

She could hear Lee Chan shuffling around her silk clothes making a faint whooshing noise as they brushed against the tree.

"Master Gan Ning, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit." Lee Chan spoke up as Kai Mei picked up on the approaching footsteps. Cracking and eye open she noticed the half naked pirate strolling up to them a lazy smirk played sloppily across his face. Kai Mei sighed if he was here than the revenge stricken Ling Tong was not far behind. Though in all honesty she wouldn't mind seeing the cocky bastard again. He brought a little joy to her day with his sarcastic comments and ticking the pirate off. Most of the time he annoyed her with making fun of her clumsiness and the way she never acted her age.

"I was just wondering if you would like to spar a little… I've beaten Ling Tong enough that I'm bored of fighting him…" Lee Chan chuckled at Gan Ning's whining before standing up and lightly dusting off her skirt. Looking down at Kai Mei she raised an eyebrow and sent a look asking if she was going to come along. Opening her eyes fully Kai Mei nodded and hopped to her feet, she sent a childish grin towards Lee Chan. Clasping her hands behind her back and leaning to the side she studied her surroundings. It was a garden that much she knew peach trees were everywhere though the leaves were just starting to bud through spring was soon and yet it was already hot which worried her. How much hotter would it be?

"Come on Kai Mei!" Lee Chan called from a few paces ahead of her. Kai Mei looked at her and tilted her head before taking off after her though she couldn't help but wonder how she got that far ahead of her. Running after the other two Kai Mei noticed Zhu Ran and Lu Xun both sitting out on the roof of the palace the two boys were pretty cute in her mind much like a few of the Wei men she knew. Wu was peaceful… well almost. Between the fact that the two boys she had noticed had a tendency of starting fires in random places and Ling Tong trying to get revenge on Gan Ning at the most odd moments was enough to ruin the peace. A few days ago Zhu Ran and Lu xun were being dragged from the kitchens by the main cook who was a plump elderly woman with a nasty scowl permanently etched on to her wrinkled face. Needless to say the boys were permanently kicked out of the kitchen. And after the incident where Ling Tong started a fight with Gan Ning in the mess hall… well fighting was banned anywhere in the palace not to mention they had to sit on opposite ends of the mess hall.

After a few minutes of walking she came to the arena Gan Ning and Lee Chan already dueling it out. Lee Chan seemed to have the upper hand as she swung her sword around in one fluid motion only to have it knocked away by a thrust from Gan Ning. Soon he was knocking her legs out from underneath her sending her toppling into the dirt. Dust rose up as she glared up at him her blade a few feet away. Gan Ning smirked then looked at Kai Mei…

"Alright your turn, cutie."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Sorry couldn't help it... Sorry it's short but at least I updated it after what? Almost a year? Anyway I plan to get back in the groove of working on this story but I might not update it like every week... Since the next few weeks are busy with Renaissance Fairs and horses, and Working on other stories. Which might come along better... maybe...  
**


End file.
